


Shot reverse shot

by sorrowthesparrow



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Filming shameless, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowthesparrow/pseuds/sorrowthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an actor that identifies as straight, Cam has grown to have an objective appreciation for the human body, male, female, or otherwise. Honestly, he would like to say that this perspective arose from his own introspective and clear understanding of himself but it would be unfair not to thank his onscreen lover for the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot reverse shot

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank stubliminalmessaging for being my awesome and super patient beta on this.  
> 

Sitting in these interviews is grueling. They always ask the same question that Cam honestly can hardly believe Noel still puts up with. As an actor it shouldn't matter what your sexual orientation is because you are acting. Acting is the final and only goal.

As an actor that identifies as straight, Cam has grown to have an objective appreciation for the human body, male, female, or otherwise. Honestly, he would like to say that this perspective arose from his own introspective and clear understanding of himself but it would be unfair not to thank his onscreen lover for the change.

It was hard for Cam to kiss him the first time. Cam didn't know him that well since they hadn't worked together super extensively and there was such an age difference. Noel was so experienced and good and Cam felt new to the game even though he had been doing this most of his life. So yes, he was a little intimidated and uncomfortable. He remembers Noel pulling him aside and checking on him.

“Are you okay, buddy?” Noel had asked.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to figure out how to do this. Just running lines”

“You want to go over them with me?”

He glanced at Noel. Sometimes it is so hard to see the difference with the Mickey character and Noel when he speaks. His tongue seems to always sound heavy in his mouth, as his words seem to lace around it.

They run the lines all the way to the kiss and together they decide not to rehearse the kiss lest they lose the impromptu and sudden nature of it. In the scene the mood will change and meld the violence and sex with the two characters.

It all goes smoothly and to some degree Cam wonders if it would have gone as well as it did if he was not paired up with Noel.

 

Even between filming season he stayed in Cam’s life. As actors they have found their little on-screen family that they spent time with. When he thought about it Cam understood that that was part of the reason he and Noel worked so well together.

Over the years, Noel and Cam have had more and more graphic scenes together. As Cam grew up and he and Ian both outgrew what was always referred to as that shy ‘cute-boy’ phase, Cam embraced his sexuality a lot more. He accepted the dates from the beautiful women that asked for that. He accepted the challenges on and off screen.

He found that he really started to let loose and enjoy the time he spent as Ian. The times spent cultivating that relationship with hard-edged Mickey only worked to bring him closer to Noel.

He invited Cam over for dinner with his then-girlfriend Layla.

Being in Noel’s home relaxed Cam. Layla was sweet and had these beautiful eyes that shone whenever she looked at Noel.

“He is so fucking broken. Is it as draining for you as it is for me?” Cam asked, looking at Noel and waiting for the answer. The conversation has been moving back and forth about how they want to play these characters out, occasionally juxtaposing their actions to their earlier ones.

“Yes, but I think being with Ian and kissing him, which is a huge step, relaxes Mickey. You know? Therefore, by extension, it relaxed me as Mickey. It feels good to kiss someone you care about,” he smiles and takes a swig of his beer.  
He doesn't drink that often but today is one of those days.

Cam is not sure how to respond. It sounded like Noel just said he likes kissing him. He must look shocked or something near because Noel chuckles, takes another sip and then speaks.

“It has been good getting closer to you, man.” He leans across the space between them on the couch and wraps his fingers around the back of Cam’s neck and squeezes. “Coming from the shy smiley kid, you haven’t done so badly for yourself.”

Cam smacks his hand off and glares at him before they both burst out in laughter.

“Alright, alright, get the hell out of here. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Cam adds and makes his way home.

They get to kiss this episode and it feels good. Noel’s nonchalance has let Cam really just enjoy the experience regardless of a true attraction being there.

So when they yell action and the music is faintly playing in the background, and he has to reach over and kiss Noel as Ian, he takes that moment to really enjoy it because he knows Noel is too.

Cam sucks on his thick pouty bottom lip. He runs his tongue across it as the kiss deepens. Noel’s tongue touches Cam’s, almost tentatively it would seem and it makes him wonder if Noel kisses like that in real life. He wonders if his tongue is heavy as it lightly touches Layla’s lips and softly asks for permission to enter. Or maybe it is harsh and demanding, like Cam’s is, like Ian’s is meant to be.

Cam feels fingers flex against the back of his head and his flex in response to Noel’s.

In this moment, there is little that separates Ian and Cam. He is comfortable with who he is and so is Noel. He is taking this moment to really appreciate this kiss and so is Noel. He is experiencing deep joy in sharing this moment with someone he has come to care very much about and so is Noel.

Cam presses forward more and then leans back because it’s hard to stay bent like this. Noel follows, swaying to the tips of his toes.

“Cut!”

When they pull apart it is like nothing happened. Cam is aware that he is faintly aroused but not by Noel per se but by his mouth. He glances at Noel and it is almost overwhelming how much vulnerability and love is oozing from his every pore. It finally hits Cam that Noel looks at Layla like that.. Mickey looks at Ian like that.

“Okay, once more just with the kiss for continuity, ready, action!”

And just like that, they are back in the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is a shorty but a goody.  
> Please do leave me some constructive criticism where I need it, some love if you feel it, and some hellos for the hell of it.  
> Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
